


Death Of A Bachelor

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Eren has a man crush, Jean can sing, Jeans smol, M/M, Marco is smol but not really, this is most likely to gay 4 anyone, yeah Levi is the bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend listening to this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAhP5eo8soo )  while reading, it's what inspired this dumb little story that I'm not even sure if I'm gonna continue</p>
<p>P.s I'm very aware this is not a song from that area but it just kinda gave me that vibe so</p>
    </blockquote>





	Death Of A Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAhP5eo8soo ) while reading, it's what inspired this dumb little story that I'm not even sure if I'm gonna continue
> 
> P.s I'm very aware this is not a song from that area but it just kinda gave me that vibe so

Rain hit the ground in what seemed to be a warm summer shower, smooth jazz could be heard at almost every corner in almost every club, with the exception of one little hole in the wall that some regulars often referred to as home. Bright neon lights emanated in that shower, showing a glimmer of a rather interesting place to take shelter, especially for the young freckled inventor. He wasn’t much of a club's man and really tried to stay as far away from the Jazz filled boozed up places as much as possible, but it seemed he would have to make an exception for today, The young inventor was known around the small town for quite a few trinkets he had made and fixed for people all around, there for there were more than a few shocked faces as the tall brunette shook off the bit of rain on his coat, now with his coat hung Marco took a seat at a lone stool at the bar, hoping to any kind of god that would listen to his ever so selfish request that no one would talk to him.

 

With a long drawn out sigh Marco’s request seemed to be denied if the two men setting themselves next to the brunette was anything to go by, Marco gave the two men his best smile before realizing who the two were “Oh! Armin, Eren what are you two doing here?” The small blonde paper boy chuckled holding up a clear whisky cup filled with a dark amber liquid, “I was going to ask you that, I’m just out for a drink, and Eren’s still stalking the bartender.” at the clearly true accusation Eren turned abruptly with flushed cheeks “Shut it Armin.” Marco let a small (real) smile slip onto his face a question lingered on his lips, but before he could get it out the stage was illuminated by a bright spot light, there was a band waiting for their cue and in the midst of them was a young man with his hat turned down making it impossible to see his face.

 

“Oh it’s starting, what good timing.” Armin turned in his seat motioning for Marco to do so as well, With curiosity filling him he turned hearing a grunt from Eren meant he wasn't to fond this guy. just as Marco felt his mind begin to wander he was swiftly brought back to reality by the sound of the drums than a smooth voice came next, a voice so smooth it filled Marcos chest with some sort of fluffy heat, the heat soon danced its way across his light caramel colored flesh.

 

_Do I look lonely?_

_I see the shadows on my face_

_People have told me I don't look the same_

_Maybe I lost weight_

_I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_

_Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too_

 

_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

_The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 

Marco could feel the breath hitch in his throat when the young man took off his hat, the first thing he noticed was the two tones undercut his thoughts immediately went to his old friend he hadn’t seen in years, but were soon brought back by that smooth voice raising in pitch

 

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh_

_Letting the water fall_

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh_

_Seems so fitting for_

_Happily ever after_

_Oo_

_How could I ask for more?_

_A lifetime of laughter_

_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 

Armin looked over to Marco a smirk playing at his thin lips, the expression on his face could tell everything he was feeling, the blonde took a swig of his drink things were about to get very interesting.

 

_I'm cutting my mind off_

_It feels like my heart is going to burst_

_Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_

_And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_

_Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_

 

_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

_The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh_

_Letting the water fall_

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh_

_Seems so fitting for_

_Happily ever after_

_Oo_

_How could I ask for more?_

_A lifetime of laughter_

_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 

As the song came to an end the young singer let his eyes sweep across the bar, widening as they landed on Marco, the inventor felt a shiver run down his spine as deep hazel eyes seemed to get lost in chocolate brown, but only for a moment. The seemingly handsome singer walked off stage and Marco almost felt, empty. What was that? Marco slipped off his bar stool a sadness slipping its way into his heart what was this feeling? It felt so familiar. Marco found that these days he was lost in thought more and more, only for the cruelty of reality to rip him away, but this time it wasn’t loud drums and a smooth voice, it was two tall rather buff looking men in pressed suits, and while the blonde on did have a rather smooth voice it wasn’t quite like that singer.

  
“Sir could you come with us please?” Marco looked up at the taller men with wide eyes, it was clear he was scared, this forced a laugh out of the darker haired one, his voice was gentle, almost too sweet “Don’t worry you aren't in any trouble sir.” Marco nodded with a quick look to Armin, the blonde nodded with a far too amused smile on his face, Marco decided to ignore it for now and followed the two men to the back of the bar, he was seemingly being escorted backstage; but why was the only thing Marco could think. His question was answered the moment he stepped through the door, arms were locked around his neck in the tightest hug the freckled inventor had ever had in his life, then came the shouting in his ear “Marco! I knew it was you the second our eyes met! no one in this world has freckles like you!” The brunette pulled himself away long enough for it to click “Jean!”


End file.
